Disaster
by awheeler7
Summary: ONE-SHOT written for my Cuzzin.     I'm not the best at Summaries so just read it and Review. Thanks!


Rose's face lit up as the TARDIS came to a still. "Where are we now Doctor?" she asked excitedly.

The Doctor shrugged with a grin. "Take a look." Without missing a beat Rose ran to the door and threw it open. She turned back and looked at him with a confused look. He sighed and walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, I promised Jackie I'd take you back to see her sometime soon."

Rose started to say something then stopped and looked at him questioningly. "When did you talk to my mother?"

The Doctor looked down at her and shrugged slightly. "She called while you were sleeping a while ago really. Anyways, no need to wait around all day. While the TARDIS charges up, we'll just say hello and be off on our own adventures again." He smiled. "Right, let's go then." He started walking off. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. She wanted to be out in the universe somewhere… or somewhere in the past of future. Anywhere but here… the last time she'd been here, she'd got in a fight with Mickey about choosing The Doctor over him. Her mother was also way too overbearing. "Come on Rose, and don't forget to lock up!" The Doctor called getting further away. Rose sighed and stepped out, locking the door behind her. She ran and caught up with her Doctor, taking his hand in hers with a smile.

"So, Doctor, what did my mother have to say?" she asked curiously. They walked hand in hand to Jackie Tyler's flat, down the crowded streets of London. It was just any regular day in London… so far.

They walked up the stairs together. "Oh you know this and that. That Jackie Tyler isn't one to let you get a word out." He grinned and shrugged. "You can ask her yourself if you'd like, wasn't much really. I've told you what she requested." He let go of Rose's hand and opened the door. The TV could be heard as they walked in.

They paused waiting until they heard it. "Oh bloody hell, where is Mickey to fix this!" Jackie Tyler exclaimed from the kitchen, they heard something hit the floor.

The Doctor laughed as Rose shook her head with a smile, walking up to the kitchen door. There was a frying pan on the floor and Jackie Tyler was working on putting out a fire on the stove. "Mum?" Rose asked cautiously.

Jackie Tyler jumped startled and whirled around, the fire forgotten. "Rose!" She exclaimed launching herself into Rose Tyler's arms, effectively jumping over the frying pan. Rose chuckled and hugged her mother back. The Doctor was leaning on the door frame behind Rose. He laughed and Jackie removed herself from Rose and hugged The Doctor, kissing his cheek. With a grimace The Doctor pushed her away. Jackie stood back and looked at The Doctor. "I see my call wasn't for nothing then. Thank you for keeping her safe."

The Doctor smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it otherwise," he nodded to the stove where the fire was getting larger by the second. "but if _you_ want to be the one to hurt her, I suggest you put that out."

Jackie spun around. "Oh drat." She said rushing back to the stove. She spent the next few minutes putting out the fire; once it was put out she turned around with a smile. "Well then, that's done. How about some tea?" She asked holding up the pot.

The Doctor and Rose both broke out into laughter. "Mum, let's leave the stove, I don't want another fire. Let's just go out and get some at the diner. I could use a bite." Rose said smiling. Jackie smiled and set the pot down and tossed her rag in the sink.

"Alright then, lead the way Doctor." Jackie said as she wrapped her arm around Rose and walked out of the room.

The Doctor walked on one side of Rose while Jackie walked on the other side as they progressed down the street. They chatted off and on about all of their adventures; The Doctor inputted his snarky comments as needed.

"Hey!" an angry yet familiar voice called from behind them. The trio stopped and turned around. "What are you two doing here!" he yelled from about a 100 feet back.

Rose's face fell as she realized who it was. The Doctor grinned happily. "Hello Ricky!" He called waving.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Mickey, I called you hours ago, the stove caught on fire again!" she exclaimed while throwing her hand in the air. Mickey gradually made is way up to the three. His face was one of anger and hurt.

"I asked what you two were doing here." He said harshly as he reached them. He was staring at Rose.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Who gave you permission to say we couldn't be here? I'm visiting my mother thank you very much." She said back crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

Mickey glared back with his jaw set. His eyes glanced over to The Doctor. "And it's Mickey, not Ricky." He spat.

The Doctor shrugged with his grin and turned around, starting off towards the diner again. "Whatever you say Ricky, come on Rose, Jackie, I'm in the mood for some chips." Rose shook her head and turned around grabbing her mother's hand and following along.

Jackie looked back at Mickey with a frown. "Rose, what happened between you and Mickey?" she asked. They walked into the diner and sat at a booth, Rose beside the Doctor and Jackie on the other side.

Rose sighed and placed her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "We got in a fight last time I was here… He _obviously_ still hasn't got over it." She replied rolling her eyes. The waitress walked up and they all ordered.

Jackie looked down at the table. "Well… that explains a lot then… He's been real standoffish since the two of you last left. Anytime I'd bring you up, he'd change the topic really quickly. I just thought it a bit odd was all."

The waitress walked back up with their food. They started eating in silence. The Doctor was first to speak. "Well, seeing as we're in town, Jackie, would you like to go anywhere in the TARDIS? Free trip, just this once."

Jackie thought for a minute before shaking her head. "No, it's not my thing, you two can go on. Just not now, we still have to catch up."

The Doctor shrugged. "Okay then."

As Rose was about to say something, the entire diner started to shake. Rose and The Doctor exchanged a glance and were out of their seats. The ground continued to roll, knocking Rose into The Doctor. He steadied her and took her hand. "Jackie Tyler, I'd advise you get someplace where you're not going to get hurt. We're going to investigate." He flashed a smile, Rose waved and they took off out the door. "Earthquake in London? I don't think so… It had to have some other activity involved. Let's get to the TARDIS."

People in the streets were running around screaming, fires were everywhere, things were falling left and right. The pair made it back to the TARDIS and threw themselves in. The Doctor started pushing buttons and was studying the screen. "Well, seems we do you have some activity, by the looks of it, there seems to be a ship of some sort hovering over Downtown, of course mere humans can't see it, they have some kind of cloaking device… There are some sonic waves being emitted from the ship that seem to be causing the earthquake. What do you say to hopping on board?" The Doctor gushed, looking at Rose with a smile.

"I'd say, let's go Doctor!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor pressed a few more things and a few seconds later, they were still. They were onboard.

Carefully the two crept out of the TARDIS and took a look around. The ship looked like any other ship that Rose had seen, but The Doctor found it familiar. "Well… Seems we have some looking around to do. I'm fairly certain I know who this ship belongs to, but we best be on our watch."

The two walked around the ship seeing no one or thing. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out and was opening the doors as they got to them. They went through one door and The Doctor smiled. "Seems we've found the sonic wave maker." He announced, walking up to the vibrating machine. "Now we just need to find out how to work it…" while he pondered, Rose looked at the buttons on it.

"How's this one look?" Rose said pointing to a large red button.

The Doctor smiled and hugged her with one arm kissing her forehead. "Rose Tyler, you're a genius!" He pressed the button and the machine cut off, ending all the vibrations. Rose smiled triumphantly.

"Doctor, don't you think that whoever runs this ship and had this machine going is going to notice that it's stopped…?" Rose said looking at him.

The Doctor frowned. "I suppose so… why don't we hide behind that box by the door and keep a lookout for when whoever it is comes in?" Rose nodded and they quickly hid behind the box. Rose was closest to the door, watching it through a crack between the wall and the box. The Doctor laid in waiting to jump out and figure out who it was that was running this ship.

A few minutes' later footsteps were heard outside the door. The door opened and they stepped in. Rose's eyes widened at the sight of what had stepped through. They walked to the machine and The Doctor finally saw it. It had the body shape of a human, but it was purple and the head was huge and ugly. It was what looked like pus pockets all over its skin. Rose was glad it had on some type of clothing, though she could still see its arms and head. The Doctor grinned and stood up fully and defiantly. Rose watched as he walked up and tapped the… thing on its shoulder.

Startled it spun around. Rose gasped; its eyes were huge and looked like black orbs. It had a large mouth with no lips and two holes where the nose should have been. "Doctor!" it said surprised. The voice was shrill and high pitched.

"Well, well, well, Aisiomno, I thought you'd been sent to the prison. What are you doing here over London causing the earthquake?"

Aisiomno looked around franticly, the pus pockets seemed to be pulsating. Rose tried not to gag at the sight of it. "I uh… I was just making a pit stop, nothing big really." He said nervously, his voice still high.

The Doctor shook his head and walked around the machine. "Now then, don't lie to me, I know you better than that. What were you doing with this machine?" Aisiomno looked positively scared, Rose watched as his hand started toward his belt, where there seemed to be something sticking out.

"Doctor!" Rose called, startling the both of them. "He's reaching for something in his belt." Rose said walking up and pulling it out. It was a gun, though not one Rose had ever seen. She passed it to The Doctor.

The Doctor 'tsked' and shook his head. "Stupid stunts like that put you in prison the last time. Now explain."

Aisiomno sighed. "I was mining energy from the fault lines, they just triggered the earthquake." He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against his arm.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why were you mining the energy here? Don't you have enough on your planet? Why earth?"

"I got stuck here, not my choice. When I escaped from the prison, I was thrown here and needed the energy to get this ship running."

"And the truth comes out!" The Doctor exclaimed with a grin. "So should I just dispose of you here… or send you back to the prison you escaped from?"

Aisiomno's black orb-like eyes widened its face a look of horror. The Doctor really knew how to scare things. The Doctor looked at some panel on the wall, using his sonic screwdriver on it while Rose watched Aisiomno. The alien's look of horror disappeared and morphed into a grin and look of defiance. Rose tapped The Doctor on the arm and nodded to him. Suddenly there were 2 others like Aisiomno at the door with guns like the one the Doctor had.

It happened quickly; The Doctor took out one while the other ran into the room and Aisiomno darted behind something. Something exploded shaking the room. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along as they escaped out the door. They ran back and got into the TARDIS, closing the door behind them. "Doctor, if we leave now, they're just going to get away!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor smirked. "Not really. They put that machine in the control panel room; you can control everything from there. I just set their coordinates back to their planet and set the self-destruct mechanism. They won't know what hit them." Rose laughed as The Doctor pressed a few buttons and got them out of there.

"Doctor, you're always full of surprises." Rose said smiling as they landed.

The Doctor went around to her and hugged her tightly, picking her up; he placed her back on her feet and released her with a smile. "Just for you Rose Tyler." Then he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Wahooooo! Doctor Who for the win! So I had no idea what to call this... So I stuck with Disaster. I wrote this for a trade with Cuzzin, she Drew the 10th Doctor for me and I wrote a little story with the 9th Doctor and Rose for her :D _**

**_I'm quite proud of it, cause I'm on Season 3 of DW and am used to the 10th Doctor now so I had to go back and read/watch the first season to try and get the character better. lol _**

**_Review review review! :D They make me happeh ^ ^ tehe_**


End file.
